Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation
Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation is a direct-to-video (though it was briefly considered for theatrical release) animated movie made and released in 1992 from Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment. It features the regular cast from the animated program Tiny Toon Adventures. The film was produced by Tom Ruegger and written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger and Sherri Stoner. It was executive produced by Steven Spielberg. The film was released unrated in the U.S., but was rated U in the UK and G in Australia. For a long time, it was available only in VHS format (catalogue number 12290) and Laserdisc. A DVD release happened on August 21, 2012.http://www.amazon.com/Tiny-Toon-Adventures-Spent-Vacation/dp/B00846OYHM/ The film is 80 minutes, and is closed captioned for the hearing impaired. Plot The various Tiny Toon characters have adventures during the summer after their term at the ACME Looniversity ended. * Buster and Babs Bunny have a water pistol fight, which leads to ACME Acres being flooded. The two bunnies float down the river and end up in the southern United States, with a few loose parodies of the movie Deliverance. * Plucky Duck tags along with Hamton J. Pig and his family as they drive to the amusement park Happy World Land. It is a very long and painful trip and ends in Plucky getting chased by an escaped, Jason-esque lunatic with a chainsaw and a hockey mask. * Fifi La Fume has her eye on movie star Johnny Pew, and manages to track him down at the hotel he's staying at. They end up going on a date— too bad it's not a dream date. * Fowlmouth drags Shirley the Loon to see Skunknophobia (presumably a play on the 1990 film Arachnophobia), a movie he's seen a hundred times already - and one he won't shut up through. * Elmyra Duff has the time of her life at a nature park, as the animals run for their lives. Credit gags Tiny Toon Adventures is known for its gags, often only visible when watching the show frame-by-frame. Such is the case with How I Spent My Vacation, which has numerous gags inserted into its rapidly scrolling credits. The list includes: *''Reason as to why this movie went straight to home video: cuz it's so darn good!'' *''Original running time: 8 hours, 47 minutes'' *''Hey, what about that Urkel kid? Is he funny or what?'' *''First theatrical screening: June 8, 1991. Old Orchard Theater. Skokie, Illinois.'' Last theatrical Screening: (Same as Above.) *''This Film Has Been Edited For Your Protection.'' *''Do Not Back Up. Severe Tire Damage.'' *''Man In Sound Recording Booth Who Pushes That Funny Red Button A Lot: Link Poonie'' *''Moral of the Story (Pick One):'' 1. Enjoy Your Vacation. 2. Relish Your Youth. 3. Don't Pick Up Chainsaw-Wielding Hitchhikers. 4. Feature Length Movies Should Not Have 18 Different main-problems. *''These End Credits Are Interminable.'' *''Top 4 Reasons A Caricature Of David Letterman Is In This Video thingybob:'' 1. We Admire His Comedy Stylings. 2. We Wanted To Use Merv Griffin, But He Threatened To Sue. 3. We Needed Some Filler. 4. We're Brown-Nosing Weasels Who Want Him To Mention Us On His Show. *''Other Stuff Done By: Some Guy Named Bob'' *''And That's The Final Credit.'' is a pause in the credits as ending music plays. Suddenly, new music starts up. *''We Lied.'' listing begins. *''Our Only Regret: Joe Piscopo'' *''Woman Who Cleans Studio: Queegee Bananahoe'' *''Suggested Retail Price: '$19.95 Without Rebate.'' With Rebate: About A Buck And A Quarter. The end tag is of Byron Basset, who sniffs around before saying "Woof." Gallery Superman TTA.jpg|Superman makes a cameo, saving Babs and Buster Bunny and Byron Basset Tiny-Toon-Adventures-How-I-Spent-My-Vacation-2009-Front-Cover-11011.jpg HISMVCover-1998.jpg|1998 VHS Cover (Front Only) Parodies *''Frankenstein'' (1931) *''It Happened One Night'' (1934) *''I Love Lucy'' (1951) *''Tonight!'' (1953) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1968) *''Deliverance'' (1972) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974) *''The Barbara Walters Special'' (1976) *''Superman'' (1978) *''1941'' (1979) *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1982) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial* (1982) *Poltergeist'' (1982) *''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' (1984) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' (1986) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''The Arsenio Hall Show(1989) *The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''Arachnophobia'' (1990) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (1992) *Also parodies the THX Deep Note logo before a movie with an incredibly loud bang followed by "The audience is now deaf," and the Tiny Toons theme, when Plucky suggest they watch TV all summer. Also references *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Not of This Earth'' (1957) *''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In'' (1968) *''Hee Haw'' (1969) *''Coal Miner's Daughter'' (1980) *''Heathers'' (1989) *''Family Matters'' (1989) *''The Simpsons'' (1989) Caricatures * David Letterman * Paul Shaffer * Barbara Walters * Jay Leno * Johnny Carson * Ed McMahon * Arsenio Hall * Oprah Winfrey * Jack Nicholson * Cher * Pee Wee Herman * Meryl Streep * Roseanne Barr * Sylvester Stallone * Woody Allen Notes * This film marks the first time Road Runner is run over. Road_Runner_run_over.jpg Cast References External links * Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:1992 Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:Featured Media